


Prize

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor returned from a month’s journey north, where the cold had been as unforgiving as it was persistent. It settled deep inside his bones, so deep that not even the fires he lit each night could drive away the shudders. Traveling across the thin ice was as facing his own death with every step. He had been turned around and around by the thick snow, wandering endlessly with Mjolnir clutched in his frozen fingers.</p>
<p>And it was all, <i>all</i> upon a mere whim from his royal consort, who had wished for the fur of the savage white bear for a rug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Thor returned from a month’s journey north, where the cold had been as unforgiving as it was persistent. It settled deep inside his bones, so deep that not even the fires he lit each night could drive away the shudders. Traveling across the thin ice was as facing his own death with every step. He had been turned around and around by the thick snow, wandering endlessly with Mjolnir clutched in his frozen fingers.

And it was all, _all_ upon a mere whim from his royal consort, who had wished for the fur of the savage white bear for a rug.

Thor returned on a night when the clouds roiled, when the sky blazed with lightning for the first time since he’d departed, and every citizen of Asgard knew that their king had come home.

Courtiers and guards met him at the door. Thor thrust the bloody pelt at one, barking instructions to have it cleaned and delivered upstairs.

"Tell Loki to be awaiting me when I return from the baths," Thor said, just the slightest bit savage from his months on the ice, "Tear him from his bed if necessary."

In the baths, Thor wretched the sodden leathers and furs from his body, giving a great groan as the steam touched his bare flesh for the first time. Submerging himself in the hot water wretched another noise from his lips, and it seemed to take a century to scrub the filth from every piece of Thor’s skin.

—

When he was a lad, Thor demanded feasts at his journey’s end. He demanded great ballads and prizes set in gold, with his father’s approval ringing warmly through the hall. His friends at his sides, sharing part in the victory.

Now, all Thor wanted was his half-wild war bride, his beloved consort who made his blood boil.

The rest could come later. Now, he demanded Loki.

—

The gnawing hunger in Thor’s belly was appeased with a cold leg of lamb and a loaf of bread, both of which he ate in great, savage bites as he stalked down the hall. The scraps he threw away to the dogs as he stood before the royal bedchamber.

Behind the door, the room flickered with candlelight. There was the pelt of the great bear, laid before the fire, and upon it sprawled the even greater prize.

Loki, legs spayed wide, making lush sounds as he stuffed himself full with oiled fingers.

"Husband," he purred as Thor drew closer, but did not stop his task, writhing wantonly in the white fur, the fingers of his free hand plucking at a nipple. It seemed more obscene, somehow, that Loki was in his Jotun form, the deep blue of his skin breathtaking against his gold jewelry - bangles and hoops and a torgue, studs through his nipples and the head of his cock - gold that Thor had plundered from far-away lands to lay at his beloved’s feet.

With Loki spread like such a feast before him, Thor could not help but to set upon him, grabbing his wrists in a bruising grip as he took Loki’s mouth in savage bites. Loki made an eager sound and sank his teeth into Thor’s bottom lip, fighting back against his husband’s bulk with sharp knees and painful pulls at his hair until Thor was goaded into using force, rolling Loki around until his face was buried in the fur. 

“Loki,” Thor growled, his cock swollen thick and painful against his laces. He rubbed it against Loki’s oiled crease, earning a moan and a needy roll of Loki’s hips. “For your whims I have endured many trials.”

"Yes, yes," Loki hissed, locking his legs around Thor’s waist. "Take your reward, husband, fuck me, fuck me.”

Leaving one hand to restrain Loki’s wrists above his head, Thor fumbled with his laces, taking hold of his throbbing cock when it burst free. He pressed his cockhead against Loki’s slick entrance, an obscene kiss rewarded with a sharp gasp.

"Have you taken any while I was gone?" Thor demanded.

"Nay," Loki panted, "I’m so _tight_ -" His next words were swallowed by a scream as Thor pushed his cock forward, unrelenting as Loki bucked and whimpered. Three, even four of the trickster’s slender fingers were not enough to prepare for the girth of Thor’s cock. Loki’s body fought painfully against the intrusion.

Thor twitched his hips forward, groaning at the vice around his cock. It was torture to withdraw and apply more oil to his cock, especially when Loki made protesting noises, spaying his legs even wider.

"Loki," Thor panted, realigning with Loki’s entrance and taking a bruise-firm grip on his hips. This time, his cock slid in with just the barest resistance, Loki’s slender body trembling in his grip as it went pliant.

Finally, finally, Thor saked his hunger, the frustration of those long, cold nights when he was tormented by dreams of blue skin and wicked mouths. The same violence he visited upon the bear he pounded into Loki’s body, until his consort was screaming for the love of it. The firelight danced to and fro across Loki’s gold decorations as his ass was ridden hard and long, until the bodies of both men dripped with sweat.

"Oh come, spill your seed in me," Loki demanded, smearing his own release in the fur. His thighs were trembling and his body ached from the bites Thor inflicted on it, but he continued begging. "Oh _husband_."

With a roar, Thor came, shuddering as his release spilled out of him. There was so much of it that it dripped out of Loki’s ass and down his sack. White on blue. Marking him as Thor’s.

"I love you so," Thor whispered, crushing Loki’s limp body against his own as they spooned in front of the fireplace.

Loki purred in answer, carding his fingers through and through the fur Thor had suffered so much to retrieve him. “Next time I will go with you.”

"Nay." Thor said firmly, "I would not have you in danger."

Loki twisted around, bemused. “You forget, husband, that I was a powerful magician in my own right before you took me as your prize.”

Thor frowned, for he did not like thinking of those days, when Loki hated him so and wished for his old life.

"Wouldn’t you enjoy having me to warm your tent each night?" Loki cajoled, running his fingers through Thor’s hair.

"Perhaps," Thor rumbled as he fell into slumber, although they both knew that Loki would get his way, as always, in the end.


End file.
